


Carrots for a Good Boy

by PlanetCupcake



Series: Blush Blush Crush [1]
Category: Blush Blush (Video Game)
Genre: Based on game, Cuddles, Dates, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kisses, Nimh being cute, Oral Sex, Rabbit to Human, Sex, Vanilla, blush blush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetCupcake/pseuds/PlanetCupcake
Summary: Either you watched Markiplier play this or you downloaded the game yourself. I love this rabbit boy he's just so cute! If you love him too this story is for you!





	Carrots for a Good Boy

You stared at the bunny in your lap. For some reason he really loved to be pet. You scratched behind his ears again, feeling the gentle ups and downs in his chest. Hanging out with Nimh was the most fun you’ve had in awhile. You had spent all day at the amusement park, brought him food (mostly carrots), and snuck him around by shoving him into your shirt. You think he enjoyed that part a little too much.  
  
After the long day, your sitting back in the zoo where you met. Gently rubbing his soft soft back. You had been doing a lot of research on curses and spells and how to break them. And most ended with “ kiss them”. Which wasn’t something you were sure you wanted to do with a rabbit. However you wanted to help in any way you could, but once the curse was lifted… would Nimh still spend time with you?  
  
You sucked up your worry and lifted his little head a bit. “Hey Nimh? I got an idea on how to break the curse.” His eyes widen and his ears perked up turning to give you his full attention “What is it?” he asks his body almost shaking with excitement. You rub his head again, he seems to enjoy that and gently say. “ A kiss.” His eyes go wide and he blushes almost as much as you are blushing right now. “Wait… did you say in order to break the curse you want to try… a kiss?” You nod picking his small body up and bringing it closer to your face. “So we have to... kiss? Well okay! I mean it's for medicinal purposes right?” You lean in as your lips touch a shower of bubbles and sparkles amit from the boy. He looks mostly human now. Progress!  
  
“Oh wow!” His hands fly everywhere on his body checking to make sure all his human parts where there. “ My ears are so fuzzy!” He’s overjoyed happy you’ve made progress with him, he still had the ears and tail but other then that he looked pure human. Seeing him as almost human brought a different emotion to you, he was attractive. Beyond adorable and you wanted to keep holding him, but the manner in which you wanted to hold him changed. You also might have wanted to kiss him again… for medicinal purposes. His bright eyes turn to you again. “ We are just gonna have to keep spending time together to fully transform me!” And you swear your heart just did a backflip.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------  
  
“I know this sounds cheesy but I really love going on dates with you!” You knew he meant the friend dates but it still made your heart beat. It had been a week since you got him into an almost human stage. You continued to hang out with him go on ‘friend dates’ and do the regular things you had been doing before you kissed the boy. But it would never be the same as before, and that was because you had a crush on this bunny man, hell you might even love him. This curse on him must have also been affecting your judgement, since you didn't know him long. But you were almost positive, if it wasn’t love yet it was gonna be soon. You laugh trying to push down the beating of your heart and grab his arm pulling him along to a restaurant to eat. “It does sound chessy your right!” It’s a lot easier to get him in places. And a lot less strange looks. Eating at a restaurant with a talking rabbit wasn’t one of the most sane things you’ve done. But at his almost human state it was easier to bring him in and you got a lot less stares.  
  
When you leave the restaurant after a good meal you grab his arm lean on him as you walk. He shys away for a second. “ Hey! You remember all those activities we did when I was a rabbit? Are you still interested in doing them with an almost rabbit?” You blush looking at his shy face. “ OH I’m asking for a friend. Hahaha…” You try to keep your sad sigh to yourself. “ Um, sure. Why not.” You smirk and bop him on his nose. “As long as that rabbit is you!”  
  
Both of you blushing like idiots you make your way back to your house. He knows the place by this point and goes to the fridge and grabs one of the many rabbit foods you stored in there for him. He looks at the radish and bites it into a heart and shows it to you and your heart flutters more. “ I should really get you something for everything you’ve done for me… instead of all the hugs I’ve been giving you.” You wrap your arms around him before he doubts anymore. “ I love your hugs” With the way your head is on his chest you can hear his heart speed up and his arms close tight around you. “ You’re definitely on a quest to spoil me! Holy moly, I can’t even begin to show you my gratitude.” You squeeze him tighter “ How about more hugs?”  
  
Once you let go you look into his beautiful orange tinted eyes. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately. Would you like to go on a date? Not like a friendly date?” A smile breaks across your face before you can stop it. “ Yes!” He looks slightly surprised, his ears raise straight up. “ Really? I want to be more than friends,” You smile again, nodding . “ I would love that,” He smiles brightly cupping your face in his hands. “ So can I kiss you again? For real this time? “ You bring your lips to his for the second time this week. “Oh yes please.”  
  
Kissing leads to the two of you sitting on your bed, making out. You ran your fingers through his blonde hair rubbing the backs of his bunny ears. You pull away from the kiss to see a blissed out look on his face. He was a blushing mess and his left foot was thumping like crazy. You scratched him harder on his head. His foot thumped faster and he almost began to drool. “ Oh Nimh?” You say moving your other hand, that’s not in his hair to grab his face. “Hmm oh… y-yeah?” You kiss his nose and he momentary snaps out of his euphoric state. “You’re the cutest boyfriend ever.” You say, and you watch as he catches his breath and goes back in to kiss you again. You grab his tie to pull him closer to you. You also begin to undo it. ‘ Uh, hey what are you?” you kiss him again pulling the tie fully off. Then you begin to tug at his sweater. “ Come on Nimh, let’s do what rabbits do….”  
  
Pulling him closer, you kiss him harder his hands begin to run up and down your sides completely feeling you up. When you pull away for air his face is completely red. “ I’m a bit shy to admit it, but… You’re the first person I ever kissed. And it was literally magical, so I’m afraid you may have set the bar a bit high for any future Nimh kissers. And god am I blushing…” He shoves his hands over his face and you laugh. You grab his hands and pull them down. Kissing the backs of them as you do. “ Oh silly Nimh, guess this means I’ll be the first and last person you ever kiss.” You smirk at the reaction that got both ears and tail are standing upright and he's stuttering trying to get a response out, but he can't form the words. Finally he manages to get something out. “ So you won’t leave me once the curse is fully broken?” You kiss him again pushing your feelings into the kiss. “ Of course not Nimh. I love you…” There you said it and it came out so fast you hardly had a chance to think about it before saying it.  
  
His ears on top of his head form into a heart like shape and his eyes sparkle at you. “ Oh I love you too, and um… if you want to do more than kiss… I would be good with that.” You pull his body against yours. Once again hands going for his sweater. He gets the hint and pulls it off his body. Once its off, his hands tug your shirt off of you as well. You begin to unbutton his shirt as he trails kisses down your neck. You suppress a moan and finally all the buttons are undone. Your hands run down his chest. He’s nicely toned and just beautiful to look at. He’s working off your bra and you can feel him pouting into your shoulder. “ Love, I got it.” You unhook it and throw it off. His hands go for your chest gently squeezing them. “Is this alright?” He look nervous. “ Of course baby,” You bring him into a kiss again. Both of you feeling up the others chest. Your hand trails down to the top of his pants, and you rub against the hard bump in them. He moans slightly, unconsciously thrusting his hips to your hand.  
  
You bring your hand on top of him, it's so warm and it's leaking through the pants with precum. You smile biting your lip and he shivers looking at you. “ You’re such a good boy you deserve all the treats..” You say as you pop the button on his pants, both hands moving to pull them downward. He lifts his hips and helps you take them off. All the while keeping his hands glued to your chest. Once he looks down and notices he’s been left in nothing but his underwear, he goes for your pants. You giggle and help him take them off, throwing the underwear off as well.  
Your attention turns to his ears which are moving and expressing plenty of emotion at a surprising rate. You lean down your mouth breathing on his covered erection. He whines looking at you with those big eyes. You slowly, teasingly pull down his underwear his cock popping out and gently hitting you in the face. Speaking of face, his is downright precious. His lower lip is caught in between his teeth and his eyes are half lidded and droopy. His ears lowered and wrapping around his head. You lick up his cock and watch it twitch. “ Since I’m the first person you’ve kissed,” You start once you get to the top. You plant a kiss on his tip and he shakes again. “ I’m definitely the first to have done this yeah?” His eyes shut as you suck the whole length into your mouth. It’s a wonderful 7in and it hits the back of your throat. He pants trying to open his eyes to look at you, he stutters out a “ Y-yeah you’re the f-first.” Smiling you continue to suck his dick up and down your hand moving to jerk him off where your mouth wouldn’t always reach.  
  
His little moans and breathy laughs were to die for. If you could hear him make those sounds everyday you would suck his dick more often now. His hands grip your shoulders tightly as a loud unsuppressed moan leaves his lips. You pull off with a pop. Wiping your mouth on the back of your hand. “ Do you wanna?” You look him in the eyes. They are glossed over and his cheeks red permanently. “ Yes yes yes” You climb on top of him lowering yourself onto his cock. His eyes roll back and his head falls back onto the pillows. You slowly but surely lower yourself fully. Biting back a moan after feeling his whole length inside you. “ Ohh Nimh!” You slowly start to bounce. Loving how he fills you up so nicely. “ You feel so good for me baby” He smiled so happily, and begins to meet your thrusts with his own. He pushes his hips up to yours every time you go down.  
  
Sooner then later both of you are moaning loudly and luidly. He’s chanting your name like it’s the last thing he knows, and you’re chanting his. “ OH I’m gonna cum..” He gets out. You only push yourself down father on his cock. “ Nimh come on baby,” He starts to fill you up and it feels even better with his dick still shoved up inside. You look down at the boy as the room once again fills with sparkles and bubbles. You look down at his ears, and once again they are human and your sure his tail is gone too. He’s too far into what's happening to have noticed it so you keep bouncing, letting him ride out his orgasm. His hands reach up to hold you and feel you up again and you lean down and whisper in his ear. “ I broke the curse love,” Your own orgasm comes quickly after. Feeling spent and sticky you pull yourself off of him kissing his nose as you fall next to him.  
  
“ We did it! The curse is broken” he says smiling. His eyes show exasution and pleasure. You quickly clean everything up pulling a blanket up over him." Hey sweetheart you look like you could use a nuzzle, and I'm an accomplished nuzzler," You giggle and throw yourself into bed with him kissing him once more. Cuddling into his side he quietly says. “ Being cursed was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading, or if you see this thanks for getting this far! This is my first real smut, porn, lemon whatnot that I wrote. If you enjoyed this let me know I might do other characters from the game! And if you have any requests just comment down below love ya! ~ Cupcakes


End file.
